


Fight until we love

by ou73rsc13nc3



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angry Sex, Arguments, I need to stop writing shit like this, Im ashamed of myself, Junhong is a baby, M/M, My throne is in hell and thats where Im staying, Oops i did it again lmao, Or working on my svt ff, Other members are mention for like... Half a breath, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, There isnt a tag for aguments a bitch is shook, Yall i added a surprise for you ;), Yet here i am and here you are, i should be studying, no im not, please....send help, why do I write these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ou73rsc13nc3/pseuds/ou73rsc13nc3
Summary: Junhong goes out last day of his preheat and gets into an argument with Yongguk.





	Fight until we love

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a bible for you. You're gonna need it. I wrote this in 3 hours and I don't feel bad

The car ride was so silent it was almost suffocating him. He looked over at Yongguk, whose eyes were tearing into the road and his knuckles were white. His pheromones poured out anger as Junhong’s seeped out worry. They would either talk about his mistake of going out or argue. He'd never done something so stupid before and he hated himself for making Yongguk, his Yongguk, worry about where he is. Every omega, including Junhong, always had to stay inside three days preheat since they didn't smell like their mated during those days, but he'd smell like an unmated omega. In the worst situation, some omegas end up with two alphas.

 

The others were waiting for them at the house. Jongup and Youngjae were pacing the living room, motherly pheromones coming from Youngjae and sadness emitting heavily from Jongup. Daehyun and Himchan were sitting on the couch, watching their mates turn into worrying wrecks.

 

“We're home.” Yongguk's voice boomed throughout the quiet house. Four people showed up at the doorway seconds later, relief on their faces. “I found him.”

 

“Oh thank God,” Jongup let out and clenched his chest.

 

“Everyone can go home now,” Yongguk stomped past them and went into the living room. The others stared at him for what seemed like years. Junhong bowed his head in shame. Suddenly there were a pair of arms around him. Jongup gave him a squeeze.

 

“I'm happy you're okay.” He let go and waited for Himchan to follow him out the door.

 

Youngjae was next, kissing him on the cheek. “Don't scare us like that, alright?”

 

He nodded. How could he make such loving people worry so much?

 

It took Junhong ten minutes to work up the courage and make his feet move. Yongguk was standing in the middle of the living room, breathing deeply through his nose.

 

“Yongguk?”

 

He stayed silent, and Junhong knew this wasn't going to be a talk. They were never the ones to argue over petty things and they almost always talked things out. There was a large age gap between them and many times, omegas and alphas don't stay together and find new mates.  
Junhong didn't want to argue, but walking away would mean leaving their one bedroom house and his heat was just moments away.

 

He jumped when Yongguk spoke. “What were you thinking?” He's never heard his voice be so threatening before. When they argued, Yongguk always scolded him first.

 

“I wasn't.” It was all Junhong could muster up. Yongguk wasn't just angry, his pheromones suggested he was worried that his mate would be mated to someone else.

 

His mate whirled around on him, glaring so heavy it made Junhong's knees weak. Yongguk's voice was powerful and bone chilling. “How could you not think about something like that?”

 

“I don't know,” he replied as his voice also escalated, but quickly softened. “I just. . . wasn't.”

 

“Do you know how worried we were? No one knew where the hell you were, Junhong!”

 

“Well, I'm sorry,” he shouted. That always happened next. First the scolding, then they both start yelling.

 

Yongguk walked up on him. “You don't sound fucking sorry.”

 

Junhong knew he was wrong, but Yongguk always did this. He gave Yongguk a half assed push to the chest. “I said I was.”  
Yongguk got closer to him. “Look me in the fucking eye, Junhong.” His voice was so deep and it was so hot, but Junhong was mad. He had no reason to be, but here he was defending himself for no reason.

 

“I said I was sorry, Yongguk. What the hell do you want?” Maybe his heat was coming a bit sooner because Junhong was yelling now and their fights never moved that quickly.

 

“I want to be able to fucking trust you. I left for a an hour, and this,” Yongguk started pointing a finger in his face. “is what you fucking do? Are you serious? You can't be serious.”

 

Junhong slapped his hand away. “Don't put your finger in my face, asshole.” To spite him, Junhong did the same thing. “It doesn't feel good does it?”

 

“How immature can you be,” he screamed.

 

“Fuck you,” he screamed back. “You always do this to me. You always fucking do this.”

 

“Do what? What the hell have I done to make you go out and do something so stupid?”

 

Junhong felt angry tears stinging at his eyes, but he hurriedly blinked them away. “I am not fucking stupid!”

 

Yongguk's eyes flashed a look of disbelief and hurt, but anger and something darker overtook them again. “I didn't call you stupid. I called what you did stupid.”

 

“It doesn't matter,” he yelled. “I'm so fucking sorry that I went out without your permission, but just because you are my mate doesn't mean you control me.”

 

“There is a huge difference between controlling and protecting.” Yongguk started backing Junhong into the wall. “I'm the one who chose you. I'm the one who is trying to protect because I'm not going to lose you to any coward bitch alpha who takes advantage of you.” He punched the wall then splayed his hand out. Junhong thought he'd press into the wall so hard it would cave in. His eyes were raging and dark. Junhong felt blood go straight to his dick.

 

Junhong's heat hit him like a train. Yongguk's strong sweet smell surrounded him, causing his ass to lubricate. Junhong bit into his lip furiously as he tried to stop himself from whimpering to be touched. They weren't done screaming into each other's faces, but he didn't want to let it bother him. Yongguk leaned to him. His lip curled up as he growled deep in his throat, smelling Junhong. His breathe prickled at his skin, and he shuddered. He knew. Yongguk grabbed him by the jaw, crushing their faces together so hard it hurt. It was all hot tongue and clashing of teeth. Junhong moaned into it, loving the rough nature Yongguk seemed to pick up. He grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him in closer, grinding his crotch against his Yongguk trailed the hand on the wall down and unbuttoned his jeans, palming Junhong through his briefs.

 

“Yongguk,” he whined. He wanted him to touch his skin, mark it and ravish it. Yet he wanted to slap him and scream at him. This was a new kind of feeling that Junhong wanted to feel time and time again.

 

He helped strip him of his shirt, hating how much he loved Yongguk's tattoos and body. Every curve and every edge made his head spin rapidly. Junhong crashed their faces together in a heated kiss once more. Yongguk groped his ass with rough hands, even slapping one of the cheeks to make Junhong cry out. Junhong wrapped his legs around his waist. Yongguk held him up by the ass and carried them to their bedroom.

 

He threw Junhong on the bed and stripped himself of his pants and boxers. Yongguk stared down at him naked, cock red and curved into his stomach. It made his mouth water and body tremble.

 

“Take them off,” he growled and Junhong couldn't afford not to do what he wanted. Once he did himself of his shirt he slowly peeled away his jeans. If he moved any faster they rub so hard against his dick that he'd cum at that moment. Yongguk grasped him by the hips and yanked him towards him. He grabbed the hem of his jeans and briefs, pulling them both down at once. He flipped Junhong over and roughly slapped his asscheek. He moaned into the pillow and Yongguk fondled the hot pink flesh. “Tuck them under you, baby.”

 

Junhong brought his legs under him as best he could with his arms trapped under his weight. His hole clenched on nothing out of excitement.  
“Maybe I should just leave you like this.” Yongguk leaned forward and mouthed at the puckering muscle. Junhong thrust his hips back, leaving Yongguk to hold his thin hips in place. He gave licked it, savoring it tightening of Junhong's body and the moan that came with it.

 

“God, please,” he babbled.

 

“Please what,” Yongguk asked replacing his tongue with a long finger, circling the pink ring, but not pushing it in.

 

“Eat me please,” he whined in a high pitched voice. “Please, Yongguk.”

 

Yongguk spread the cheeks apart and dove his tongue in, licking and feeling the velvet walls that seemed to tremble with every lavish. He smelled like what any omega in heat would; sweat and their alpha. Junhong always had a certain smell, though. He smelled like youth and Yongguk immensely.

 

“Yes,” Junhong sighed as he grabbed at the sheets. “I think I'm gonna cum.”

 

Yongguk stopped what he was doing and placed a thumb over the tip of his dick, earning a desperate whine from Junhong. He replaced his tongue with two fingers, roughly thrusting them in and out of his body. Whines and whimpers fell from his lips. He let Junhong get used to the stretch then added a third finger. He slowed down to a point where Junhong started fucking himself on them. Yongguk rubbed the walls with the pads of his fingers and let himself get entranced by the sounds.

 

“Fuck me.” Junhong was whining out. Yongguk couldn't tell if it was a plea or him just blabbering. “Yongguk, fuck me.”

 

He was still severely pissed at him for leaving the house at such a time. He'd never done something like it before. Yet how could he say no to such begging?

 

Yongguk pulled his fingers away and lined himself up, pushing in until he was at the hilt. Junhong was a mess under him. His skin was shining with sweat and his whole body seemed to want and reject Yongguk. His body wanted him, but it also wanted to curl up. Sometimes Junhong was so fragile and he would never even know it.

 

Yongguk bent down to press his body against his and licked his ear. “You piss me off,” he growled and bit Junhong's earlobe. The pain mixed with pleasure caused him to bite the pillow. Yongguk wouldn't have it. He pulled Junhong's head up by the hair and whispered to him in his deep voice. “No, baby, I want to hear you.”

 

He let his head drop back onto it, mouth opened as he breathed and his eyes were clouded by the heat. Yongguk sat back up on his knees and Junhong whined out at the loss of heat.

 

He snapped his hips forward hard, and Junhong lurched forward. His legs spread further apart and His body was practically melting into the mattress, giving Yongguk more access. He held onto his hips to keep him up, but Junhong was losing it.

 

Yongguk's pace was brutal. His thrusts were hard and merciless, full of anger and desire. His nails dug deeply into his hips, but it hurt so good. Junhong's moans and whines were escalating into screams at this point, chanting Yongguk's name so many times that he knew their neighbors could hear. It drove them both mad. Junhong wanted to fuck like this more often.

 

When Yongguk hit that special spot, Junhong let out a sound he'd never made before. He was swimming in heat, anger and lust all at once. It made him dizzy. Yongguk thrusted into his mate with vigor, stabbing at that same spot until Junhong's choked moans and wanton whines started forming words.

 

“I'm gonna cum,” he babbled. “Yongguk, I'm almost there. I'm so close.”

 

He thought about slowing down and letting Junhong scream in frustration, but he had another idea. He suddenly pulled out earning himself a pouting Junhong. “Ride me.”

 

Junhong acted obediently, lying Yongguk down on his back and climbing on top of him. He rubbed his ass against Yongguk's hard member, causing him to groan. “I was so close, Yongguk,” he moaned seductively.

 

Junhong didn't want to play anymore. He lined himself up and sank down. He tossed his head back and groaned, grinding his hips slowly as he felt his mate's member twitch. He was always a tease when he was riding Yongguk's cock. He proped himself up by leaning on Yongguk's thighs. Junhong's teasing lasted for about a minute before he became desperate and started bouncing furiously. He knew he couldn't touch himself, it was an unspoken rule between the two unless he's told otherwise. He wanted to so bad. He's been close twice now and he was going to cum this time.

 

He felt that special spot again and stopped in midthrust to poke at it again. “Yes,” he cried out. “Oh my God. Yongguk.” He didn't fall all the way back down, but he could tell he was close by the way his thighs shivered and his head fell back. “Fuck me, please I can't-”

 

Rubbed the tip of Junhong's dick with his thumb. “Daddy, please. . .”

 

Yongguk absolutely fucking snapped. Grabbing Junhong by the arm, he pushed him down onto the bed and swung his legs onto his shoulders. “Say it again, baby.”

 

“Daddy,” he repeated. “Please, Daddy. I wanna cum. Please let me cum.”

 

Yongguk folded him in half and fucked into him like it was his last. Junhong had his hands in his hair trying to lead him into a kiss, but it was only loud moans and heated breathing. The last thrust had Junhong's hold body frozen and quivering as he came between their bodies. He clenched tightly around his mate who spilled his seed inside him soon after.

 

Yongguk pulled once again and left the room to go get things to clean up. He came back to see Junhong alert and crying, wiping away escaping tears.  
“What's wrong?”

 

“I'm sorry,” he babbled. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad.”

 

Yongguk smiled and suddenly remember why he was angry in the first place. He sat down and kissed his forehead and brushed away fallen tears. “I'm not mad anymore.”

 

Junhong nodded while rubbing his eyes. He looked up with almost child-like eyes and Yongguk couldn't help but give him a gentle kiss. Junhong leaned in for another, this time a bit deeper and longer. He tasted salty from crying, but his mouth was just as hot and inviting as ever. Yongguk parted his lips with his thumb and dove in another kiss, delving his tongue into his mouth. Junhong whined out and tangled his fingers in his black hair. Yongguk cupped Junhong's face and Junhong climbed comfortably into his lap.

 

So much for cleaning up.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Twitter @nev3rhappy and make suggestions for ships  
> Comments and kudos are loved, coddled, and shipped of to the best colleges.


End file.
